


Faking It (until you're not anymore)

by Last_Hope_For_Humanity



Category: Faking It (TV 2014), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Chaptered, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Faking It AU, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Hope_For_Humanity/pseuds/Last_Hope_For_Humanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been best friends since they were little. They don't really have any friends other than each other and they seem to be invisible to the rest of their classmates. That is until they go to a party and Tyler assumes they are together and elects them homecoming kings. After that they don't seem so invisible anymore, so they decide to go with it.</p><p>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking It (until you're not anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clarify this is only loosely based off the show faking it. Only a few scenes are the same and the only character who is actually based off a character in Faking It is Tyler as Shane, because of how relatively similar they are.  
> 

"I'm not so sure I want to go..."

"Come on Dan, stop being such an introvert and let's have fun for once! Besides, if we don't have fun, we can always come back home."

Dan sighed. He didn't understand why Phil wanted to go anyways. Neither of them ever went to these type of things. Usually they just spent week nights together watching netflix. Wasn't that enough?

"I guess, just why do we have to go anyways? I thought you didn't like parties?" Dan questioned and Phil frowned. "I don't know. I just-. I like people, okay? And I'm not saying you're not enough or anything, because you are. I just want to have more than one friend you know? Or maybe, I don't know, have a girlfriend?"

Dan stared at Phil, unable to think properly. Girlfriend. That was a foreign thing that Dan didn't like to think about. He's 17 and yet, he's never had a girlfriend or even his first kiss. No girls ever seemed to think of him that way and well, he never seemed to have feelings for them either. Sure, he thought some girls were pretty, but that was pretty much the extent of it. A lot of people told him that he was gay or asexual, but he wasn't quite sure. He never really had experience with any gender. The only person he ever seems to talk to is Phil and well- he doesn't really want to think of Phil in a different way.

"Hey, earth to Dan!!" Phil says, waving his hand in front of Dan's face, taking him out of his daze. "Oh, sorry," Dan mutters and Phil sighs. "So, are you in? Just one night is all I ask."

Dan wants to say no, but the way Phil looks at him with his pouty face, he can't refuse. "Fine, just stop giving me that face," Dan says, smiling, and nudging Phil in the side, to which Phil smiles to. "Great! Now hurry up and get dressed, it starts in thirty minutes!" Phil exclaims, opening up his bag to reveal another outfit.

"Are you serious?" Dan asks eyeballing the outfit. "Shut up!" Phil says, taking his clothes and walking down the corridor to the bathroom. Dan smiles, even once Phil exits the room. Phil is literally the biggest dork ever and Dan couldn't ask for a better friend.

XxXx

"Now what?" Dan asks, as him and Phil sit next to each other on a quite small couch surrounded by drunk and overly sexually active teenagers.

Phil bites his lip and yeah, this was probably a bad idea. He turns his head to face Dan and he goes to speak, but yeah, he has nothing. "We could get drunk?" Phil questions and Dan's eyebrows furrow. "You do realize that we have to drive home, right?" Dan asks and Phil sighs, "I don't know. I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?"

“No thanks,” Dan says and Phil nods and then he’s gone.

Dan sighs, he’s bored out of his mind and obviously, he doesn’t want to be here. Not to mention his phone was at 5% and all he could really do was sit there and hope to god it’d be over soon.

“Hey,” Dan heard someone say and he looked up only to see Tyler. That was a surprise. See, Tyler was the host of the party and probably the most popular guy in school despite him being gay. Being gay was actually the main reason why he was popular. The normally outcasted kids, were the in-crowd and it was weird to say the least. Dan was just glad that most of them weren’t assholes, like most popular kids were.

“So, what are you up to?” Tyler asks, sitting at the chair across from him. Dan doesn’t know why Tyler all of a sudden has an interest in talking to him, it’s not like they talked before. It’s probably pity, Dan thinks, but he pushes that into the back of his mind and decides he’s bored enough anyways, so he might as well talk to him.

“My friend Phil went to go get drinks, so I’m just waiting for him to get back,” Dan says and Tyler smirks. “Oh, your friend? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge,” Tyler says, giving Dan an eyebrow waggle and a chuckle, leaving Dan confused. “What are you talking about?” Dan asks and Tyler rolls his eyes, hitting him in the shoulder playfully. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. You may think that you and Phil are good at hiding, but girl, I’m sorry, you two are way too painfully obvious. The way you look at him and how you act around each other. It’s just too much.”

“Wait, you think that me and Phil are a?” Dan asks and Tyler nods, putting a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “It’s alright, I’m not going to judge, you know from one homo to another, being in the closet is really hard and as soon as you come out, it get’s a lot easier. Believe me. Once I came out, 4rth grade was a lot less stressful.”

"But I'm not gay," Dan states and Tyler laughs. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, really. You don't have to be afraid of who you are."

"Believe me, I'm not afraid of who I am, now, if you'll excuse me," Dan says, making his way through the crowd in search for Phil.

XxXx

"Oh, hey," Louise says, moving to stand next to Phil who was currently taking two waters out of the cooler. (because apparently getting drunk was not an option)

"Hey?" Phil questions, looking over at Louise who was smiling brightly at him. She was stunning to say the least and to Phil, a total 10. Why was she talking to him?

"I really like your shirt," she says and Phil looks down. It's a button up, one of the only ones he owns, but not really noteworthy or great.

“Thanks?” Phil asks, confused. There was no way this girl was flirting with him, was there? “You know, I was hoping you’d show up today. Phil, right?” Phil nods, he didn’t even think that Louise knew he existed. “Cool, I’m Louise,” she says, putting her hand out for Phil to shake. Phil let’s out a shy “I know,” and takes her hand in his and they briefly shake hands.

“You’re cute. It’s kind of a shame you’re gay,” she says and Phil looks at her questionably. “But I’m-” he starts, but he doesn’t finish, as Dan grabs his arm and tells him that they have to go. He goes to rush Phil out and Phil doesn’t have time to even utter a word before Tyler is standing on a table yelling to get everyone’s attention.

“May I have your attention” he blares to the crowd and everyone stops to look at Tyler including Dan and Phil.

“It seems that two friends of ours are scared tonight. They’re hiding in this teeny, tiny, dark, little closet, afraid to come out, afraid we’ll reject them,” he says and the crowd boos, to which Dan and Phil look around the room questionably. Dan’s heart races and he knows that this is about them. Tyler thinks they’re gay and is going to out them to the entire school even though they weren’t gay. Dan wants to interject, but his throat is dry and he can’t seem to form words, he can only stare blankly at Tyler in hopes that this wasn’t what he thought it was.

“Well, here at Hester High, we do things differently. We accept everyone,” Tyler states and he starts to walk towards Dan and Phil.

Dan wants to run, pull him and Phil out of there, but again, his feet are stuck in place and he can’t move.

“So, how can we prove to them that we’re not your typical high school? That we accept them, that they’re safe?” Tyler says, directly in front of Dan and Phil now, a smirk on his face.

“There is only way I can think of. Let’s elect them the first queer couple, homecoming kings!” Tyler yells, taking both Dan’s and Phil’s hands in the air. Leaving Dan and Phil to only nervously smile as everyone screamed around them in excitement.  

XxXx

After Tyler’s little announcement, they ran out of there as fast as they could, while people patted their shoulders and backs, yelling a “congratulations, guys!” And when they got in the car, they drove as fast as they could to get out of there.

“Oh my god,” was all Dan said, as Phil swiftly drove away. They were in deep shit. The entire school thought they were a couple and not to mention, people seemed to love it.

“What are we gonna do?” Dan asked looking over at Phil, who’s eyes were still wide open in shock and he went to speak, but he shut it. What was he supposed to say?

“I don’t know,” Phil said after a while. “What do you mean you don’t know!!?? Everyone thinks were gay!” Dan yells. “I know that,” Phil spats, gripping the steering wheel, and Dan’s not sure he’s ever seen Phil so pissed off in his life. “I just-, let’s wait till tomorrow and we’ll tell everyone that we aren’t gay, that it was a mistake and this will all go away.”

Dan nods and yeah, Phil’s right. They’ll just have to explain and everything should be okay.

XxXx

Once Dan and Phil got to school, let’s just say, everything from last night was tiny compared to now. Everyone was congratulating them and telling them, “you got my vote!”

People were even wearing pins. _Pins_. Pins saying ‘vote for Dan and Phil, homecoming kings’ in big black lettering with their faces underneath.

How the fuck did they have time to do that? There was posters practically everywhere and when they walked into the school entrance, Tyler was handing out fliers and a few students were even sitting at a table handing out pins and cupcakes.

Who even has time to do all of this?

“Oh, hey, it’s our kings!” Tyler yells and a bunch of clapping and hollering is made for a few seconds. “Sooooo how are you liking the campaign?” Tyler asks and neither of them know what to say. What were they supposed to say? _"_ _Ha Ha, so funny story, we aren’t actually gay and you did this all for nothing. We were just too shy before to tell you the truth. Ha Ha, funny right?"_

Yeah, they were screwed, but they had to say something and Dan knew for sure that Phil wasn’t going to say something, so he did the first thing that came to mind. Phil was going to hate him.

“It’s wonderful!” Dan says making a small nervous laugh and Phil’s eyebrows furrowed. “But-” Phil goes to say, but Dan elbows him lightly. “It’s really great Tyler,” Dan says and he looks at Phil as to say, ‘play along,’ so Phil does. “Yeah, it’s wonderful,” Phil says, obviously irritated.

“You know it took us all night to organize everything, but it was totally worth it. I hope you don’t mind me putting you in the spotlight by the way. You two are just too cute of couple. The thought of two tall, handsome men, in love, it’s amazing,” Tyler says and yeah, it didn’t look like Dan and Phil were getting out of this one. “Oh, by the way, before I forget, some kid named Marcus wants to know if you were available for a photo shoot later this afternoon?” “I don’t think-” Phil starts, but Dan interjects, there was no way he was going to let down the whole school. They could not back out now. “we can’t deny our public, can we lion?” Dan says, grabbing Phil’s hand in his own, and yeah, this was weird, but nice. Dan forgot how much he missed holding hands.

“Why are you-” Phil goes to ask, but Dan interjects again. Phil is pretty much the most oblivious person in the world, Dan thinks. Doesn’t he know that if they don’t play along that everyone was going to hate them?

“He, uh, hates when I call him that. We’ll be there,” Dan says to Tyler and looks over at Phil, giving him a kiss on the cheek before adding, “I’ll see you at lunch.”

XxXx

“What’s wrong with you?” Phil asks when he sees Dan in the hallway during free period talking to some random boy, Chris? “Well, I’ll see you later mate, and oh, you got my vote,” Chris says and Dan smiles. “Thanks.” Chris smiles back and takes his leave, running down the corridor.

“Okay, I get it, you’re mad, but what are we supposed to do? If anyone found out we aren’t gay, they’ll hate us. Look at all they did, we can’t just leave them hanging,” Dan says and Phil stays silent, because Dan was right. It was too late to back out now.

“You know,” Phil starts and he looks disappointed, Dan notes. Like he was looking forward to something and now, he was crushed. “Louise flirted with me at the party,” Phil says and Dan stays silent. There was a girl, of course there was a girl. Phil had always been the one to talk about girls. It was like he was somewhat obsessed, yet he’s only ever had two girlfriends. It was still more than Dan nonetheless, but they weren’t ever really girlfriends. Neither of them lasted more than a month and the furthest he went was a kiss and a date. Somehow though, he got extremely jealous and somewhat angry every time Phil talked about a girl.

It was like Phil liked them more than Dan and it infuriated him. He swallowed his anger though and listened, just like always.

“She told me that it was a shame that I was gay and that I was cute,” Phil said and Dan wanted to scream. Phil was mad, because he had a chance with a girl, and now he couldn’t make a move all because he had to pretend to date Dan.

“You know, we can always play along until homecoming is over and then we can break up? Tell Louise you’re bi and that we were friends for too long to stop talking to each other. That way everybody wins and nobody hates us,” Dan says and Phil smiles.

“That actually sounds like it could work. Thanks,” Phil says, taking Dan into a short embrace, making Dan feel warm.

They hug all the time, why all of a sudden was Phil’s touch burning? “Sorry for being such a grouch about this by the way. This whole situation is making me feel weird,” Phil says after they part and Dan nods. “Yeah, I can’t wait to go back to normal.” “Me too."

XxXx

“It’s quite obvious that me and Alfie aren’t going to win,” Zoella says. They’re currently at the homecoming rally and the only two couples running for homecoming were Zoella and Alfie, and Dan and Phil. It was easy to see that Dan and Phil were going to win, so Zoe decided that her and Alfie would drop out and give their win to Dan and Phil.

“So, we decided to drop out. That way there was nothing standing in between Dan and Phil winning homecoming kings. Congratulations guys!” She said and the crowd screamed.

“Wow, so I guess we won?” Dan said to Phil, but it was shortly stopped. “They’re faking it!” someone yelled from the bleachers. “I heard them talking in the hallway. They aren’t actually dating; they just want everybody to like them!”

In that moment, time froze. Everyone was staring at them and the teacher stared at them in shock. “Is this true?” She asked and Dan and Phil gulped. “I uh-,” Phil started, but again Dan interjected. “If we were faking it, would I do this!” Dan exclaimed, pulling Phil against him by the hip and planting his lips on Phil’s.

The crowd cheered and all of a sudden balloons and streamers started to fall, though Dan didn’t seem to notice. The loud roar of the crowd was blocked out and he couldn’t feel the streamers and balloons fall. He entirely zoned out from reality and all he could focus on was Phil’s lips.

He felt sparks; something he thought was only felt in books and it drove him insane. The way Phil wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him with such passion that Dan forgot that they were supposed to be faking it. It was unbelievable and Dan wasn’t sure why he hadn’t done this before.

Everything seemed to click into place then. The way he would get jealous over Phil’s crushes or the way he liked it when they held hands or the fact that when they hugged mere hours ago it burned.

Dan liked Phil. _A lot_. And when they parted, Dan’s pupils blown, and his breath ragged, Phil winked and said, “way to sell it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I tried to follow the main format of the pilot episode and for how I wanted it to turn out (plus there being no representation of Liam or Lauren), I had to cut a few scenes and make a few scenes. Anyways, the next few chapters should be longer and i'll be adding a few more of my own scenes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
